The Vortex Coalition
The Vortex Coalition (sometimes referred to as simply VoCo) is a large group of players who build, battle, and meme in Minecraft and in its community. The group was founded on the anarchy server 2b2t in May of 2015. The group's motto is "an elite group of players dedicated to making 2b2t a better place" (a phrase designed to incite anger in those who dislike the group). The motto has been altered to fit the context of me_irl minecraft. The Vortex Coalition is one of, if not the oldest active group on 2b2t. They own one of the most populated 2b2t related Discord servers with over 180 members. Early History Prologue Coltsnid joined 2b2t on August 17th, 2014. During his first few months he simply explored near spawn, walking around until his hunger bar depleted, dying, and exploring more. In December 2016, AmericanOreo, an IRL friend of Colt's for 7 years, first joined 2b2t. The two decided to walk through the nether to 100,000 blocks out from spawn (overworld) and founded a small base which they would work on every once in awhile. After founding VoCo, they transitioned their forementioned base into the first VoCo HQ, and invited some friends to the base. Phase I (2015-2016) The Vortex Coalition was founded by Coltsnid and AmericanOreo in late May 2015. While the exact date of its founding has been lost to time, the official date for commemoration purposes is June 15, 2015. (YellowstoneJoe has provided Colt and Oreo with chat logs showing VoCo activity on 2b2t as early as May 2015) After deciding to begin the formation of The Vortex Coalition, Colt and Oreo began advertising the group using their chat bot, which is where the notorious "Did you know?" bot phrase on 2b2t originates from. This sparked a lot of hate from established players, due to chat spam from newfags without many accomplishments (at the time of the bot implementation). VoCo particularly annoyed Sato86, the VoCo/Sato86 rivalry is one of the oldest on the server, and has become a meme to many. In the group's early days, 2b2t only had an average of about 40 active players. As such, the group had relatively few members (the exception being common newfags joining the group due to advertisements). While VoCo had a small amount of members, it still represented a relatively large percentage of the 2b2t playerbase because of its easy to join and lenient nature during the late half of 2015. Phase II and Phase III are very detailed, and unrelated to me_irl. If you wish to view the full history you can do so here Ranks and their meanings IMPORTANT NOTE: Ranks are not necessarily examples of active players. Some players in the past have worked their way up to VIP or Elite, only to withdraw in activity from the group or 2b2t as a whole. As with the ranking of players, they are mostly suggestions of how players fit into the hierarchy of the group. Supreme Leader: Coltsnid - The owner and operator of The Vortex Coalition and it's affiliated projects. Co-Founder: AmericanOreo - Involved in the foundation of VoCo. Executive: A rank given to members that are trusted with discord power and secrets of The Coalition. Dev: Works with VoCo on coding hacked clients or websites. Prime Minister: An elected official from the lower ranked members of the group. Recruiter: Responsible for recruiting new members to The Vortex Coalition by advertising on /r/2b2t, in chat and through personal contact with players of interest. It is the recruiter's job to go through VoCo applications and grant the Initiate role to new recruits. Elite: The most prestigious rank a non-staff member can achieve in VoCo. Usually given to those that are fully trusted but not ready for executive power. VIP: A trusted player with more privileges in the group. These players typically spent time working on bases with the group and growing the empire as large as it could possibly be. Member+: A player who has earned the trust of the general population is granted this rank to as a testament to that trust. These players are typically well settled into the group and have begun to take part in activities with other players and bases. Member: The basic confirmed rank. You have been admitted to The Vortex Coalition if you bear this rank. Initiate: A one week trial role given to fresh recruits. Extremely similar to member trust-wise. Trivia * Did you know? The Vortex Coalition is responsible for the famous "Did you know?" meme on 2b2t due to the group's bot. There are over 150 original VoCoBot DYK messages. * Did you know? The Vortex Coalition has a spawn squad, featuring many member's alternate accounts, that is ready to log on in mass at anytime. With this system in place, VoCo can have an army at spawn within minutes. * Did you know? The Vortex Coalition is known for possessing several alt accounts, and because of this, can be just about anywhere on the server at anytime. * Did you know? The Vortex Coalition accepts both new and old players on 2b2t. * Did you know? The Vortex Coalition official motto is: "The Vortex Coalition is an elite group of players dedicated to making 2b2t a better place". However, this is a meme, and was specifically designed to trigger those who are not fond of VoCo. One cannot truly change the tides of anarchy. * Did you know? Each VoCo base is named with a corresponding number since the first VoCo base. For example VoCo base 297 (AKA Gamma Base) is the 297th base built by VoCo. Other examples include VoCo base 276 (base raided by Tumorous) and VoCo base 329 (AKA Delta Base). Category:Groups Category:Factions Category:Meme Groups Category:Meme groups Category:Meme